Challenge
by Rielle P
Summary: He was a challenge that required risks and Ryoma loved it. Returning after two years, old tension rises between a certain king and bratty prince. Royal, Lemon, fluff


Kari: So while im trying to think of a way to continue my stories I've decided to write this oneshot to stimulate my brain more.

Keigo: Won't it be easier to do that while writing said stories?

Kari: no, no, no *wags finger* I need new ideas… hopefully writing this out will coax my muse to return

Ryoma: You know the warnings, oh and here's a new one Lime…

Kari: Lemon?

Ryoma: what?!

Keigo: *smirks* Kari owns nothing, especially not ore-sama's Koneko-chan

Ryoma: Koneko ja nai!

Kari: *sweat drops* Right on with the fic!

-----(+)-----

** CHALLENGE  
** Royal Pair

-----(+)-----

It's been two years since he'd step foot on the soil of Japan. Though don't get him wrong here, he had no regret when he left. They had won, had reached the top and succeeded. He left Japan happy. Now returning to place he had considered his home years ago Echizen, Ryoma let his lips stretch into a beautiful smirk.

'_Tadaima'_

Raising a hand the fourteen year old tugged his cap lower, hiding his wide golden eyes from the bright glare of the sun, his shoulder length hair clinging on the skin of his neck because of the sweat and sighed. _'Why is it that whenever I return to Japan it's always too hot?' _Hailing a cab with one hand, he fixed his tennis bag unto his shoulder and carefully took hold of Karupin's carrier cage. Luckily he had sent a majority of his stuff ahead of time, he had confirmed that everything was already up and put to place in his old room by Nanako-san.

Getting into the cab he settled himself lazily on the slightly uncomfortable taxi chair and sighed in relief as the cool air of the air conditioning fanned against his face. Giving the driver his address he closed his eyes and watched the scenery that passed.

"Ah, you play tennis bouya?" the driver asked curiously. Ryoma turned his golden gaze towards the man and tilted his head towards his tennis bag not answering. Undeterred the old man continued smiling and continued "Maa, have you heard about that boy whose winning those big competitions abroad?" he gave a low whistle in appreciation and Ryoma kept his face placid as he idly listened "I don't know a thing about the game but I gotta give praise to him" Smiling at Ryoma through the mirror he gave a polite laugh and finished his sentence "maybe someday you'll be as good as that boy eh?"

Staring at the back of the drivers head for a few second a smirk tugged at his lips before he placed a set of large black headphones over his ears. "mada mada dane"

-----(+)----

The rest of the ride was uneventful. He listened to his music, switching between Japanese and English, and quietly watched the scenery pass by in boredom. The driver didn't attempt to strike another conversation after his failure and finally after an hour or so on the road he arrived home. Paying the cab driver he took his things and quickly made his way towards the door and rung the doorbell. There was a crackle of static before a voice spoke up from the speaker connected to the door bell.

"**yes, who is it?"** A soft female voice asked

"Nanako-san? It's me Ryoma" he answered back softly

"**Ryoma-san? Wait a moment I'll be right there!" **Hearing the connection cut offRyoma stepped back from the mic and waited for his cousin to open the gate. A few moment s later a girl with waist length hair came rushing to him. Quickly pushing the boy towards the house Nanako settled Ryoma into the living room and went into the kitchen to prepare him snacks.

While Ryoma waited he opened Karupin's cage allowing his pet to jump onto his lap. Smiling softly he ran his fingers through the cat's soft fur with a small smile.

"It's good to be home Karu" he paused staring into his cat's blue orbs with a slight tilt to his head "don't you think so?"

Karupin blinked before licking the others hand and giving a soft "meow"

Chuckling at her antics Ryoma smiled before he looked up to stare at a picture that hung on the wall of his living room. It was taken at Taka-san's sushi shop during their celebration for winning the nationals.

"I'm home"

-----(+)-----

After convincing Nanako that he wasn't tired from his flight, Ryoma took a short shower and changed into a loose white sleeveless shirt with a light green jacket over it, black tennis shorts that reached just below his knees and a pair of white and green tennis shoes before living the house (carrying his tennis bag of course, who knows he might meet one of his old rivals walking around) to walk around the neighborhood and reacquaint himself with the town.

The sun was shining brightly above him and for one Ryoma forgone wearing his white cap because of the heat. His hair was long enough to be tied into a short tail at the base of his neck and the same pair of headphones were settles over his ears as he headed towards the direction (from what he remembered anyways) of the street courts that Momo and himself frequented. Walking up the steps he raised a pale hand (It was a wonder how he never got burned by the sun1) to cover his eyes. Using his other hand to lower the headphones the sound of tennis balls immediately reached his ears and smirked.

Reaching the top he stared at the court and slowly approached. Ryoma was familiar with a few off the people on court, if he remembered correctly they were the old Hyotei team from his junior high days. (It was unmistakable seeing as that red head that always argued with Eiji-sempai (Gakuto) and that big guy (Kabaji) was there along with that glasses guy with a weird accent (Oshitari) and the monkey king was there as well) Walking closer he watched as Oshitari defeated his opponent without much trouble. Leaning against the fence a smirk made its way to his lips as he watched the monkey king step forward to laugh haughtily.

"Face it Hiyoshi your skill will never win against Oshitari's own" flicking his silver hair an arrogant smirk stretched across his lips "naa, Kabaji?"

"Usu"

Having enough of the others speech Ryoma stepped forward clapping his hand in a mocking manner, everyone turned towards him and some eyes widened in realization as they saw who it was.

"Saru no taisho" He drawled out gaze settled unto the Hyotei captain's form "Still king of the monkey tribe I see"

"Echizen?!" Gakuto exclaimed in surprise. Now the years were not cruel on Ryoma, if before he was childishly effeminate now he was androgynously beautiful, a kind of beauty that some might use to describe Fuji or Yukimura. He didn't grow by much ("baka no Inui-sempai, that milk diet didn't work") and reached about 5'1 feet in height, his hair still had its emerald undertone but was now longer with his bangs parted to the right shadowing his eyes, his face had lost its baby fat and was now shapely with high cheek bones, a mall nose and rosy lips but his eyes remained a wide stunning golden brown. His arms and legs were toned with muscles born from training and playing tennis while his skin remained a healthy pale color.

'_What in the world, he's beautiful?!' _was a common thought

"Echizen?" Keigo asked, well more like stated "You still call ore-sama that despicable name"

"Eh? Monkey king who would have thought that you'd lower your Royal self to play on commoners courts?" He replied mockingly as he came nearer to the taller silver haired boy. "Wouldn't want to get commoner germs on your royal self now would you Saru no Taisho?" He asked batting his eyes at him with a small smirk.

Walking towards the emerald haired boy he stood before him looking down from his perfect nose Amethyst eyes boring into golden ones "Ore-sama would like to inform you that these courts " He wrinkled his nose in disdain motioning with his hands "are funded by ore-sama's money as of a year ago ahn"

Echizen raised an eyebrow in surprise but never broke eye contact with the older teen "heh… who would have thought that the monkey king could be so generous"

"Be awed by ore-sama's munificence" He stated arrogantly before leaning closer towards the boy who remained still, he was close enough to feel Ryoma's warm breath fan across his face "Brat"

Unflinchingly Ryoma kept his eyes steadied unto the other's, challenge burning brightly within his golden gaze. He could never forget their matches, that one during camp[A/N: correct me if I'm wrong but it's the one during the camp in the woods while Mitsu was away for recovery… I believe that Tezuka was the one that requested it?] and the one they had in the nationals, they were forever ingrained into his memory. He had the same feeling of hopelessness as he had with Yukimura's match, challenge from Sanada's, expectation from Tezuka's and thrill from Fuji's. He drove him to his limits and pushed him to break them, to go beyond the possibilities he set out from himself and the pure feeling of defending his pride as they fought each other neck to neck for every ball.

He was a challenge that required risks and Ryoma loved it.

Atobe on the other hand stared at him with a partly feral grin. For years he had tracked the boys progress through the tennis pro circuit, his wins and rare losses. Oshitari had once commented that he was obsessed with the boy, and his reply?

"_How can ore-sama not be Yuushi? This boy will be mine, because ore-sama is a king, and a king such as ore-sama deserves nothing but the best and most beautiful"_

Oshitari had been stunned by his answer but Atobe didn't quite care. He was enamored by the brat, his subtle power and cockiness (that could possibly equal his own), the childish joy that light up his eyes and that flaming passion that burned into his soul. At the beginning he fooled himself to think that he only wanted to mend his broken pride from loosing but he realized that it was petty reason. He felt that burning jealousy whenever Ryoma had gazed at Tezuka with adoration that he craved, his loyalty. He wanted him and what the king wanted, sooner or later he would get.

'_it is only a matter of time'_

"How about a match Monkey king?" Ryoma said tilting his head lightly and narrowing his gaze in challenging manner

"Oh? And what will ore-sama gain from this?" Atobe asked raising a hand to his face

"Winner gets to give a single command that can't be refused no matter what" Ryoma replied in the same cocky manner

"Any command?" He asked with a smirk

"Anything"

"Deal" Turning away from the boy he looked towards his team and called out "Clear the courts! Ore-sama and the brat are playing"

"Eh?! But were about to begin a match!" Gakuto replied ignoring the obvious tone of 'no questions asked' in his captain's voice and the frantic waving of Choutarou (his current opponent) to stop. Turning to the acrobatic red head Atobe narrowed his eyes before taking measured steps towards him, he knew he was intimidating, there was a reason why he could command Hyotei's 200 member club alone after all.

"Gakuto" He spoke in a slight drawl rolling the others name in a dark tone "Ore-sama commands you to move aside"

Staring wide eyed at the silver headed boy, Gakuto gulped nervously before turning his eyes to Choutarou who had already left the court. Sensing the danger he laughed nervously before flipping his racket and pushing it behind his head in a casual manner, obviously trying to hide his nervousness towards Atobe's burning gaze.

"hai, hai" Beginning his walk towards Oshitari he took one last look back before commenting "We all know how much you've been pinning for a match against that brat"

Ignoring the other's last comment Atobe stepped onto the court turning his amethyst gaze towards Ryoma, who was currently taking off his jacket and tucking his mp3 into his bag. He watched the other stretch fluidly eyes steadying onto the piece of milky skin that peeked out from his belly when the other stretched his arms upwards. Walking towards the net he stared challengingly into Ryoma's golden eyes before pressing his expensive racket unto the ground, frame first, and smirking down at the younger boy.

"Which?"

Taking in the challenge that burned within the others eyes, Ryoma tilted his head up staring back into Atobe's own amethyst orbs "Smooth"

Spinning the racket both players turned their gaze towards the racket watching intently as the metal object slowed to a halt before toppling over.

"its ore-sama's serve" Smirking widely Atobe Leaned down to grab his racket before straightening and gazing at the others retreating back "Ore-sama no bigi ni yoi na" Pressing the racket unto his shoulder he began his trek towards the service line and began to bounce the green ball on the court "prepare to lose" Tossing the ball into the air he leaned back, posture perfect, and served it towards Ryoma's court.

"Mada mada dane"

And with that the game began.

-----(+)-----

The game took about an hour and a half to finish. The Hyotei team (who had stayed to watch) had stared at the players in wide eyed awe. It was a passionate match, new moves were revealed and sweat drenched each player. For the others this was the first time they've ever seen Atobe so ardent in a match. It was like seeing a new face of their arrogant captain and they can't help but feel the even more respectful and even admiring of their old captain, but what shocked them the most was most probably the challenger himself, Ryoma. The most of how they knew him was that he was a sarcastic boy, with too much cockiness and pride. The last time they had ever seen him so excited was during his match with Yukimura of Rikkai (and that was under the influence of muga as well). It was like seeing another side of two players they thought they honestly knew well. It made them want to know more.

It was a long tie breaker match, idly they wondered if the same might have happened if their match during the training camp was continued (seeing as said camp was stopped at the end of their tied score 6-6). Neither wanted to let up, they attacked in all ways possible; concentration, psychologically and by sheer power. After along match the winner was finally announced.

"game, set and match with a score of 52-50, Atobe of Hyotei wins" said Oshitari the acting umpire.

On the court both Atobe and Echizen lay on the dusty ground panting and sweating. Sitting up a wide smirk spread across the king's lips before he stood meeting Echizen at the net clasping his (Ryoma's) own calloused hand with his own.

"Good game" He commented with fire in his eyes

"Aa" Ryoma smirk was soft that it almost seemed like a smile. Slipping his fingers out from the others grip he jumped in surprise when the hand came up to grab his shoulder.

"But you lost" the smirk on Atobe's face became larger as he pulled the other nearer to himself "Now for ore-sama's prize"

Frowning (pouting actually) at Atobe's direction, Ryoma tensed before he took a deep breath and relaxed. Looking up (he really hated the height difference) to the others eyes, he leaned forward to rest his arms on the net between them in slight exhaustion.

'_Might as well get things over with.'_

"What do you want monkey king?"

"Stay with ore-sama for the night" Atobe answered with a pleased grin "That is ore-sama's demand"

Ryoma released a breath he didn't realize he was holding, that was it? he had thought that the monkey king would have done something more, eh… drastic. (Drastic like shaving him bald for revenge maybe?) Crossing his arms over his chest Ryoma, che'd and nodded "Hai hai"

Keigo's grin could have rivaled a wolf, and his team shuddered at the sight of it. _'oh boy, someone's having fun with this' _turning their eyes to the ever nonchalant boy they sweat dropped _'Ah, well Echizen will be able to handle buchou' _ Giving a silent prayer of luck towards the emerald haired beauty the others walked towards Atobe with grins.

"Congrats Buchou!" Gakuto began "enjoy the night ne?"

"Don't be too harsh on him, Keigo" Oshitari said pushing his glasses up his nose with a secretive smile "he looks fragile"

Meanwhile Choutarou blushes at the insinuation and stuttered "O-oshitari-sempai!"beside him Shishido grinned flicking his cap "Saa ne, Oshitari's right though, don't be too harsh"

"Shishido-san!"

Ryoma meanwhile looked on with a confused expression. What were these guys talking about? He was only sleeping over wasn't he? Not like it was anything special. Letting his eyes drift towards the king he stared at his pleased smile and flushed, feeling his heart pound inside his chest. _'it's just adrenaline, I'm still high from the match'_ Taking deep breath to calm down his blush he looked away staring up the darkening sky _'of course it has nothing to do with how the monkey king looks, he's not hot of course not'_

"Of course ahn" Atobe answered running a hand through his silvery hair "Ore-sama would never"

Turning toward the younger man, he tilted his head with a hum before ruffling the others hair with quick strokes. Ryoma gave out a shout (well squeak) of surprise before glaring up at the Silver haired diva.

"stop it saru no taisho!"

Smirking down at the red faced boy Atobe leaned forward, resting his hands over the others smaller ones. Ryoma's hair had come loose of its tie when the silver haired boy ruffled his hair and the green tresses now hung, framing his pixie like face, a stray strand clinging to his sweat matted skin here and there.

"Let's go"

-----(+)-----

Arriving at the Atobe estate Ryoma can't help but let his eyes widen at the site of the towering, Victorian styled mansion, beautifully crafted statues and magnificent arrays of flowers planted along the walls and gardens. Despairingly he could only think of one word to describe it and it wasn't even insulting. Stunning.

Steeping out of the stretched limo ("can't you be anymore obscure, monkey king?" and do take note the sarcasm) with a dubious stare at the butler waiting for them at the door he turned to Atobe with a blank stare

"Let me guess, his name is Sebastian?" Ryoma asked with a flat tone.

"Why yes, how did you guess" Atobe asked in surprise

"Just a hunch" Ryoma replied with a twitch, how cliché.

Entering the mansion Ryoma wished that he decided against not bringing his cap. At least if he had it he could hide away his face from Atobe.

'_I'm just sleeping over anyway what can happen?'_

Following his host, Atobe lead him up a spiral staircase through a corridor and another then up again then through another corridor and soon enough Ryoma didn't bother memorizing where they were turning, idly he thought that if ever he got lost in this maze of a mansion he could be assured that the monkey king would at least have cameras around to help him find the prince, if not well let's say that Ryoma could get out faster if he jumped out a window.

Finally stopping before large double doors Ryoma turned his golden gaze towards the beaming monkey king expression still blank.

"Now be awed by ore-sama's quarters!" With a wide smirk on his lips Keigo pushed open the doors before stepping inside the purple themed room with Ryoma in tow.

Blinking at the bright lights Ryoma was surprised to see that the room was like nothing he imagined. One couldn't call the place a room but it was more of an apartment. Its walls had small windows curtained with what looked like purple silk lined with gold, the center are had a black carpet with a white love seat and a low center table placed upon it. Hanging on one side of the wall was what looked like a television with a few plants placed here and there. A little was from the television the wall cut off into a corridor that Ryoma couldn't see far into but could hazard a guess that would lead into a bedroom and bathroom. The right side of the room was elevated from the seating area and walking closer, Ryoma could see a smooth black grand situated in one of its corners highlighted by a sky light above it, opposite its corner an impressive looking sound system was pressed against the wall with what looked like a shelf of CDs and opposite that wall were two doors. I front of those doors a safe distance away was another seat this time facing the piano and a fridge was placed pressed against the wall near it.

All in all it was comfortable and homey, Ryoma had imagined the monkey king's room to depict his egotism but none of it marred this place and slowly Ryoma found himself smiling absently at the thought of Keigo sitting behind that piano and playing it.

'_Wouldn't that be a sight'_

Looking behind him Keigo spotted the smile on the others lips and asked "Is there anything amusing you?"

Looking up from his musing Ryoma smirked saucily before answering "Just wondering why I don't spot a large self portrait of you"

Raising an eyebrow at the answer Keigo gave him a smirk in return before answering "Oh? Won't you like to see one?" Stepping closer he touched the tips of those emerald tinted hair that fell over the others shoulder "No worries ore-sama honors you the right to stare at ore-sama's beautiful countenance in the flesh" Leaning closer he allowed his breath to wash across the others face before continuing "Kami-sama knows ore-sama would love to do the same with you"

Blushing a bright red at the words he stepped back with wide eyes. Sure Ryoma was dense but even he can put two and two together (well most of the time) to know what those words meant. Turning away he stuck his hand into his pocket and dug out his phone before quickly muttering an excuse of having to call Nanako and exiting the double doors. Releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding he leaned against the wall beside the door before sliding down it face still burning a small smile playing at his lips.

'_Why do I feel like something big is about to happen?' _Shaking his head lightly he tapped at the numbers on his phone and listened to it ring. _'If his trying to play with me'_

"Hello Nanako-san its Ryoma"

'_then two can play at that game'_

"I'll be staying over at a friend's tonight"

Slowly a smirk stretched across his lips eyes gleaming with anticipation.

'_Let's see who wins this one saru no taisho"_

-----(+)-----

Keigo sat on his couch very much satisfied, the bright blush painted across the others faced was quite endearing and wanted to tease the other boy more. Pulling his phone from his pocket he dialed his butler's number and gave out short orders for his plans. Turning to the ornate door as the knob turned he smiled slightly as the others head poked in and searched around before settling on his form.

"Did you have a good conversation ahn?" Keigo asked lazily as he watched Ryoma make his way towards him hips swaying deliciously.

"why yes monkey king. You have good service" raising his orange phone, key chains tingling, he stopped before him the skin of his knees barely touching Keigo's own.

"Of course ore-sama has everything of the best" Leaning forward near enough to feel the heat of Ryoma's skin through his shirt, he raised a hand to tap at the others cheek feeling the sweat that lingered there "Do you want a bath?"

Tilting his head away from the hand he leaned forwards as well, admiring the others eyes "Uisu" watching the other's breath hitch he grinned and pulled away before stepping back "Lead the way saru no taisho"

Chuckling Atobe stood and patted his jeans before walking towards the corridor with a smile as he passed Ryoma fingers barely grazing the others arm.

"Follow ore-sama" Hearing Ryoma shuffle to do as he commanded he continued his walk towards his bedroom. The corridor was short and scarcely lighted with pin lights glowing upon photographs of the Hyotei team, a few rivals and surprisingly enough Ryoma himself and Keigo as they played against together (probably by one of Keigo's maids during their training camp in the mountains) and a few sketches and paintings.

Stepping into the room Keigo snapped his fingers and stretched as the lights flickered on, meanwhile Ryoma snorted lightly.

"should have guessed" he muttered.

Looking around he took in everything curiously. There were two doors inside the room, on he would guess would lead into the bath and the other into a walk in closet. A sofa was placed on the left side of the room where the doors were while a vanity was placed against the wall on the right side of a king sized canopy bed draped in see through purple cloth and what looked like black silk and about a dozen pillows. Near the vanity were large glass doors that opened into a balcony overlooking the garden (or one of them anyways), the wall in front of the bed had a large T.V. on it with some plants here and there while a crystal chandelier hung above them and a dark red carpet covered the floor.

"Is ore-sama's room to your liking brat?" Keigo asked haughtily

"It'll do" Ryoma drawled back in reply.

"Ore-sama's butler will bring your belongings" Keigo said as he sat unto the bed "You may borrow a few of Ore-sama's clothes during your stay for the night"

"Hai, hai so demanding Atobe" Ryoma replied as he sauntered towards the king with a smirk "Hmm, it's a wonder how people deal with you"

Staring down at the younger boy a grin slipped its way onto his lips "Of course, they love ore-sama too much to complain"

"Your fan club is another matter Atobe" he replied inwardly shuddering at the thought of fangirls "Only you would like attention like that"

Ignoring the others last comment Atobe made his way into his bathroom leaving the door open for Ryoma to follow. Upon entering the first thing that Ryoma did was gape at the sheer size of the tub (in all honesty it should be considered a pool) It was large enough to easily fit his whole team with extra space still. The tiles were black marble line with gold, including the tub and built in sink (which was glass by the way). Above the sink was a wide mirror and beside it a small ornate box attached to the wall. On the other side of the room was a shower stall separated by misted glass doors ant walls, taking a majority of the corner of the room.

Walking into the room Keigo walked by a wall tapped a part of the wall that Ryoma couldn't see (Atobe's body hid it) and jumped in surprise when the light dimmed, oil lamps (which were scattered along the wall and floor near the tub) lighted with fire and water began filling the tub.

"Would like you to bathe first Echizen?" Atobe asked amusedly as he observed the others partly awed and partly incredulous expression.

"Alone?" Ryoma replied eyes wide "Your baths large enough to fit the two of us" pausing his nose twitched before he continued "forget that its large enough to fit a team" Reeling in his composure he stared at the silver haired boy with a flat gaze "We can bathe together, saves water, saves time"

Eyes brows shooting up in surprise Keigo walked towards him in wide strides until he stood looking down into his eyes.

"You don't mind ahn?"

Snorting he stared back with equal intensity lips tilting up into a cocky smirk " I do bathe in public baths you know" Flicking his hair away from his eyes and over his shoulders he tilted his head, expression changing into a placid one "and let's not forget onsens"

Lips twitching Atobe leaned down his hair brushing against the others cheek. "Just checking" he breathed out into his ear, relishing the subtle shudder that coursed through the others body. "Hmm, lets enjoy ourselves ne?"

Turning away Atobe walked towards the cabinet leaving a red and stunned Ryoma behind. Opening its doors he rummaged through his towels and robes looking for one to suite his kitten. Yes his, because before the night was over Echizen, Ryoma was going to be his property.

Hearing soft footsteps approach him he felt the others arm pass either side of his head shifting through the stack off cloth. Ryoma gently pressed his body against Atobe's back (Atobe was kneeling) letting his weight press himself closer to the other.

"So many towels saru no taisho" he whispered hotly into his ears

Shivering lightly Atobe licked his lips before taking a dark purple towel and robe from the pile before standing. Feeling his body slide against Ryoma's (who let his arms slide down until it was wrapped around the others waist his face pressed against Keigo's shoulders). Turning within the loose hold he tilted the others head up to face him.

"Take your pick, a robe and a towel"

Eye lids fluttering Ryoma smirked removing his arms from around the other to snag a deep green robe and white towel. Stepping back, he placed the aforementioned items unto the counter near the sink taking hold of the hem of his shirt beginning to pull it up.

"What" He heard the other say huskily. Turning his head as his back faced the other boy he smirked raising an eyebrow questioningly "Do you think are you doing?"

Smiling innocently Ryoma continued to raise his shirt watching fascinated as the others eyes stared burning into him. "Changing out of my clothes"

Breath hitching dark eyes followed the path Ryoma's fingers took devouring his pale smooth skin as it was exposed inch by inch.

Dropping his shirt on the ground Ryoma pulled on his robe before turning to face Keigo chest exposed. Sauntering his way up to the elder he tugged at the collar of his shirt with an inquisitive stare eyes half lidded.

"Aren't you changing monkey king?" Letting his golden eyes rest on the skin of the others throat he ran his fingers slowly down his chest taking hold of the hem of Atobe's dark purple shirt before tugging at it. raising an eyebrow as the others hand took hold of his in a tight grip, Ryoma's eyes darted up to stare into burning amethyst.

"Are you playing with me Ryoma?" Keigo asked in a slow drawl. Eyes widening in surprise he smirked before pressing further into the other

"Say it again" he whispered "say my name"

"Ryoma" he let the name roll off his lips as if tasting its very essence. Slowly his hand moved from holding the others, winding to wrap around the petite boy pressing him closer. Feeling his soft skin against the callused pads of his finger tips.

"Aren't we suppose to bathe monkey king" Ryoma breathed out as he neared his face to the others face flushed at the fill of those long fingers caressing the skin just above his shorts.

"Aa, yes bathe" feeling the others breath wash over his face licked his lips moving in to press his lips against those soft pink ones but just as he was about to kiss his kitten the others moved away dancing out of his reach. Gritting his teeth he looked up to see the others back facing him and watched with lust filled eyes as he saw the others shorts and boxers fall away beneath the robe he wore.

On the other hand Ryoma kicked away the dirty clothes grabbing his towel and wrapping it around his waist willing the blush to fall away from his cheek. He was losing his control earlier. Feeling himself fall deeper into the other man's (Loathe he admit it) charms. He wouldn't lose their game. He won't be caught.

Hearing the rustle of clothe behind him he resisted the urge to turn and peak and waited till the other finished removing his clothes.

"Ore-sama is prepared, Ryoma ahn" Turning Ryoma let his eyes trail down the others exposed chest with burning golden eyes "Like what you see?"

"Che, mada mada dane" Turning his eyes away he began a slow trek across the lamp lighted bathroom taking in the light scent of lavender in the air. Letting his eyes flick towards the other man he pulled down his robe hanging it on a hook by the shower stall before entering it.

"I'll shower first before entering the bath"

"I'll join you"

"wait-- what?" Ryoma asked surprised

"I'll join you" In a flash Atobe was by Ryoma's side removing his own robe and hanging it. "are you afraid?"

"Of you?" Ryoma asked in challenge "As if I'll ever be Atobe"

Turning towards the smaller boy Keigo grinned in a feral manner before wrapping his arms around the others waist and pulling Ryoma's towel of his waist in one quick movement letting it hang in a rack with his own before soundlessly pushing the surprised boy into the stall and closing the glass door.

Still too shocked at Atobe's sudden attack Ryoma stumbled back accidently pressing at the knob of the shower spraying himself and the king with warm water and bringing Ryoma out of his shock. Glaring at the silver haired boy he spluttered for a moment before shouting.

"Oi! What are you doing?!" Face bright red at finally noticing his nudity he blushed further as the other chuckled stepping closer until he stood before Ryoma in all his naked glory.

"washing of course" Placing his arms on each side of the boy he looked down at him with lust filled eyes feeling the water pound against his back and the steam dance around them as he let his lips touch the skin of the others ears mumbling softly into them in his deep sensual voice "And please its Keigo, koneko-chan"

Taking quick breaths, Ryoma panted at the feel of the others body pressed against his, the water making the contact more sensual. Tilting his head up to rest against the wall he bit his lips holding in a moan as blood began rushing towards his southern regions.

"Ko-koneko ja nai" he panted slowly hand pressing against the others chest.

"ooh, but you are Ryoma" Keigo replied as he began licking and nipping his way down the others jaw

"ore-sama's cute little kitten" Touching the others lips with his thumb he pressed his forehead against the others body melded together, his manhood hard and pressing against the others thigh "all mine"

"Im no—" Ryoma's retort was cut short when he felt the others lips press against his own in a passionate kiss.

It wasn't gentle or flitting, it was harsh and almost brutal. Keigo sucked and nipped at his lower lip making it bruise into an attractive red color. Ryoma moaned as he felt long finger glide down his body allowing Keigo to push his tongue within his hot cavern. Smirking at the pleased sound Ryoma gave; he ground their hips together and gave a groan as their members rubbed hotly. Playfully the king coaxed the other's tongue into play, battling for dominance as he wound his own hot muscle with the other.

Separating he panted unto the others lips, hips moving together with Ryoma's kissing at the corner of his lips.

"enjoying yourself Ryoma?" Atobe asked as his fingers wound around the others erect member.

"Ur- Urusai" Ryoma panted out as pleasure wracked his body. Feeling himself grow harder and hotter as the hand slowly glided over his manhood.

"Heh, but you sound so cute" Keigo replied licking the others ear

"Shut up and kiss me" Using his hands he fisted his hand into silver hair and pulled the others head down into another passionate kiss which Atobe participated in eagerly.

As their tongues danced, Keigo took hold of the other's thighs before swiftly lifting him up, on instinct Ryoma wrapped his legs around the others waist accidently pushing their members together, creating that ecstatic friction that nearly drove him crazy. Pulling away again Ryoma licked his lips staring eagerly into the others eyes before beginning to trail his lips down the others throat, nipping and sucking. Meanwhile Atobe moaned in pleasure as he continued to move their hips together, flesh grinding.

"You're enjoying this, way too much Koneko-chan" Atobe muttered as sweat mingled with water.

"I'm not a damn kitten" Ryoma replied biting into the others shoulder and moaning as the other bucked against him.

"Bad, Ryoma" Atobe murmured into his ears "Very bad" Biting his lobe he inhaled the others neck before running his tongue over the red skin "Now ore-sama has to return the favor" Sucking on the patch of neck he buried himself in, Atobe ran his tongue over his teeth before swiftly biting into the skin feeling the flesh meld into his canine and tasting the blood on his tongue. Moaning loudly Ryoma clutched the others hair tightly as he came from the pain and pleasure the action brought. Panting he rested his head unto the others shoulder as he felt Keigo lick at the small bite wound he made.

"Are you a vampire Keigo?" he asked breathlessly

"And now he says ore-sama's name" laughing lightly he placed the other onto his feet and watched amusedly as Ryoma fell unto his knees unable to steady himself from the aftermath of his orgasm. "Now, now Koneko-chan, you can't stop yet" nearly purring Keigo ran his hands through the others wet emerald locks pulling his head near his erect manhood "Look at what you did" tsking Keigo tapped the others cheek with a finger, watching as golden eyes focused unto him "Take care of it now"

Licking his swollen lips Ryoma stared at the engorged flesh before him before his golden eyes flicked up to glare at amethyst ones.

"And if I don't" he asked challengingly

"Then ore-sama will have to punish you" Keigo replied

Worrying his lips Ryoma shrugged before grinning _'might as well' _leaning forward he eyed the large organ nervously, he had never done this before but it seemed easy enough _'I guess oyaji's porn had some uses after all' _Letting his tongue dart out Ryoma pressed it against the tip, the taste of Keigo and water dancing unto his tongue. Lifting his hands from the floor he held unto the others waist balancing himself before taking another lick, nipping at the veins bulging along the organ. Hearing the other moan his cat like eyes darted up to take in Keigo's pleasured state eagerly and with renewed vigour began sucking unto Keigo's member.

Keigo meanwhile was near delirious at the feeling shooting through his veins he was barely able to stop himself from thrusting into that delicious mouth. Groaning again, his fingers found home within Ryoma's emerald hair clenching it at intervals.

"ahh, Ryoma. You really are skilled at everything ahn" staring at the Golden eyes that enraptured him so much, he moaned when he felt the hot pressure around his manhood tighten as the Ryoma sucked harder in response, the quiet order to shut up quite clear.

It wasn't long after that Keigo came, panting moaning Ryoma's name like a chant. Watching the other lick his cum from his lips he Keigo was taken over by a feeling of fondness and possessiveness as he watched the other so innocently staring up at him with his wide golden eyes.

'_his mine, all mine'_

Reaching for the knob Keigo turned off the shower before he knelt on the ground facing Ryoma. He used his hand to cup the others small face before smiling softly and pressing his lips unto his in a gentle kiss. Pulling away he wrapped his arms around the other before he stood. Carrying Ryoma (Who yelped at the sudden removal from the ground) like precious cargo.

"Monkey king! Put me down" Ryoma yelled

"What happened to Keigo?" He asked amused as he opened the glass door and made his way towards the tub ('_Thank goodness for heaters'_ he thought _'the waters still warm'_)

"Che, mada mada dane"

Chuckling at the typical reaction Keigo dumped Ryoma into the water watching him splutter before entering himself. Settling into the warm water and relaxing he pulled Ryoma (who was pouting and glaring at the treatment) into his lap and sighed contently.

"Mada mada ahn?" he asked as he watched the other snuggle into him "Then we have a lot to work on" With a quick leer he pecked the others forehead. Lots to work on indeed.

-----(+)-----

After their bath Ryoma changed into a too big dark emerald, satin pajama top and black boxer while Keigo changed into a set of light purple pajamas. Just as Atobe ordered his butler had taken Ryoma's thing into the living room area of his quarters and had an exquisite Japanese dinner (Much to Ryoma's secret (well not so much) delight) set up on the table.

They had a fairly quiet meal with the occasional banter and insults ("we can't stay in the same room without fighting saru no taisho") before settling into Keigo's bed catching up on each other's training and teams ("Che, I won't lose next time, Seigaku's taking the nationals again").

Snuggling into Keigo's side Ryoma sighed as he felt the other begin to run his fingers through his hair. Smiling down at Ryoma, Keigo couldn't help but feel elated at the treasure by his side. Nuzzling the top of the others head he gave it a small peck and spoke.

"How in the world did ore-sama fall in love with such a brat like you?" Keigo asked amusedly as golden eyes looked up to stare into his own orbs.

"I'm just irresistible Keigo" Ryoma replied with a smirk

"Irresistible ahn?" Chuckling he kissed his way down the others face until he hovered above Ryoma's lips "Maybe"

"Che, you talk too much" Pulling himself up Ryoma pressed his lips against Keigo's and smiled into the kiss. Who was he to say anything, after all the attraction was mutual.

"and you my dear brat talk to less" Pressing their lips together again Keigo smiled inwardly. He loved a challenge, and with Ryoma Echizen every step of the way was sure to be exciting.

-----(+)----

A/N: Okay… so this is my first lemon, it's a bit meh…. I'm still waiting for my muse as I wrote this under sheer force of will and under the influence of my many, many medications…. Though I do hope you enjoyed it! I love my Royal, their so amusing to write. Please give me some feedback… it helps really x.x

Anyways hoping that I live through summer (The heat is seriously killing me) I'm not quite sure when I'll be able to update so please be patient (*bows low unto the ground*)

Well this is another from me, hoping for Reviews and such….

Over and out~


End file.
